Talk:Combine Assassin
Combine Units template I'm not sure this should go with the Combine Units template. This was cut from the game. It should go into a "deleted enemies" section. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Um, I've heard the second version of the Assassin go by the name of a Prowler. Maybe it was meant to be a seperate enemy? Dark Ridley 20:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Episode Two? What the hell does HDR lighting have to do with Combine Assassins, and where the hell is the source of that information? *Your were right to removed it, I should have done it. And please sign your comments! It's a wiki here! Klow 09:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) **Where was that screen shot taken? *First, sign your comments. Second, use proper Wiki formatting. Third, click on the image, all the information you need is there. Thank you. Klow 22:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Fate Does anyone realy know why this enemy was cut? all it seem to say is that the combine elite inherited the helmet but it does not say why it was cut in the first place. Hengara 16:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the time an enemy is cut because there are too many enemies, and that developer teams prefer a few completed and satisfying enemies that many, incomplete and lame ones. I guess something similar happened to the Combine Assassin... Klow 16:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah probably but aas far as i can see this enemy does not seem to be such a "lame one" tho i do see your point Hengara 14:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, many cut content does not seem that lame, but Valve knows why. And as far as I know I understand why most of the cut content was cut. When you go play through AirEx for instance, it's not that impressive. Of course it's unfinished, but still. Another example is the Hydra; they explained why it was cut, and after seeing it in-game, you understand. Klow 16:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Another reason for the Combine Assassin being cut may be that it's too much a "Combinized" Black Op, and that Valve didn't want to make an HL1 remake, thus removing the Bullsquid or the Houndeye, and emphasizing the introduction of brand new enemies to the series such as the Synths and the Antlions. Klow 16:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::aah yeah of course, that makes sence, and they did a darn good job making HL2 an individual game in that way as far as i can sayHengara 17:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::They look so cool. But I barley see the black ops female looking anything like the combine assassin.Only the agility seems to fit. They could of made them elite guards or turn them into scouts. And also what kind of picture is the one on the bottom looking like zombie survival sever.--Commander maddox 15:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Are you asking something? What picture are you referring to? Klow 16:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC)